ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Booker D.
How Booker D. joined the Tourney In 1912, Booker DeWitt is taken by the Lutece twins to an island lighthouse off the coast of Maine; the structure houses a rocket silo which transports Booker to Columbia, with the mission from Luteces to "bring us the girl and wipe away the debt". Booker's presence in Columbia goes unnoticed until a citizen identifies the letters "AD" branded on Booker's hand, a sign of the False Shepherd that Comstock prophesied would corrupt Elizabeth and bring about Columbia's downfall. Now a wanted man, Booker fights his way to Monument Island where Elizabeth is held within a tower, discovering along the way a large device at its base called the Siphon. After freeing Elizabeth, Songbird attacks and destroys part of the statue, and Booker and Elizabeth narrowly escape with their lives. The pair work towards the aerodrome, planning on taking an airship to Paris, a city Elizabeth has always wanted to see. When Booker directs the ship to New York City with the intention of delivering Elizabeth, she knocks him out. He awakes to find the airship under the control of Daisy Fitzroy and the Vox Populi. Fitzroy offers to return the ship if Booker recovers a shipment of weapons from the slums of Columbia. Character Select Screen Animation Booker D. aims his shotgun at the zooming camera saying "Prepare to draw.". Special Attack Shotgun Blast (Neutral) Booker D. shoots his shotgun at his opponent. Telekinetic Throw (Side) Booker D. moves an open hand forward. If the opponent is in range, Booker grabs the opponent without touching him/her then swings the opponent around before slamming the opponent into the ground. Sky-Hook (Up) Booker D. shoots his Sky-Hook diagonally upward. If he hits an edge, he can go there. If its an opponent, Booker D. will bring the opponent to him. Bucking Bronco (Down) Booker D. raises his arms. If the opponent is too close, the target is rendered helpless in the air, then the private investigator pushes his hands and the opponent away. Murder of Crows (Hyper Smash) Booker D. chants "Crows, come down from your nests for your victim!" then swings his hands down, then flesh and blood hungry crows come down and peck at the opponent. After 10 seconds, the crows leave. Shock Jockey (Final Smash) Booker D. glows his hands with lightning and says "This will come as a shock to your system!" then shoots the lightning all in front of himself, shocking his opponents. The volts will send the opponent flying after 12 hits. 15 seconds later, the lightning stops and Booker says "A lot more power for the plants." Victory Animations #Booker D. lifts a thug and throws him away saying "Story of my life.". #Booker D. shoots his shotgun two times and says "You'd never want to be on my bad side.". #Booker D. glows his hand then does a short Shock Jockey before saying "I got the draw of the gun after all.". On-Screen Appearance Booker D. jumps down and says "This will make a perfect match up.". Special Quotes *What I seek, is my daughter, Anna. (When fighting Jin) Trivia *The "D" in Booker D's name stands for "DeWitt", so Booker D's full name is "Booker DeWitt". *Booker D. is the only playable protagonist from the BioShock universe. *Booker D. shares his English voice actor with Nova, TwoFace, Yashiro, and Loki. *Booker D. shares his Japanese voice actor with Iron Man. *Theoden is Booker D's rival. Category:BioShock characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters